


This Means War

by newtntommy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Not Actual Incest, Smut, but he just gets caught up in the moment, correction i can't believe what i did, he watches newt and percival, of watching newt, okay honestly i don't know what i did, the tiniest bit of incest, theseus has feelings for percival, yeah i don't know what's wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: Theseus comes to reveal his feelings to Percival. It turns out that Newt has feelings for Percival too. They battle for Percival's heart.Theseus goes home defeated, but he accidentally stumbles upon his brother and best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know it's weird. it definitely is weird, but i had to write it and i wanted to post it. if you're interested, read it. basically theseus finds percival and newt having sex and he stays to watch. don't like it don't read it.   
> also, percival is a bit out of character but it isn't that bad. he's just really sweet and totally in love with newt.

Theseus Scamander walks with determination through the streets of New York. Here merely glances at the anti-witch flag posts, a smug grin grows slowly on his lips. He walks quickly to the Woolworth Building. He states his name to the guard up front, and he walks calmly into the MACUSA’s main hall. He looks longingly around at the familiar décor. Nostalgic bubbles in his head, and he makes his way to the elevator. He spots the familiar dial at the center of the lobby, and he sees the famous portrait of Seraphina Picquery. He smiles at it, and he rushes into the elevator. He gives his intended destination to the goblin bellboy with a huff. 

The elevator stays still, and he glances around to find quite a few people staring at him in awe. He bites his lip and rolls his eyes. “Red, please. Before they start to drool.” 

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir,” the goblin apologizes quietly. The elevator immediately starts to move, and Theseus sighs in relief. 

He enjoys the treatment. He enjoys how the people look at him with starstruck. After all his hard work to get to where he is, he does appreciate the respect he receives from all the wizards and witches who pass him. It does pump his ego, but it also annoys him every once and awhile. He is annoyed by it now only because he is buzzing with excitement. 

Today he gets to see his pen-pal. He gets to see his best friend, Percival Graves. He’s known the man for at least twenty years. Ever since Percival sent him that first pen-pal when he was at Ilvermony, while Theseus was at Hogwarts. He’s been a dear friend for a long time. He’s never known someone so similar to him, or someone who understood him so well. They’ve taught each other and they grew up with each other. They had each other to lean on, and Theseus knew they got to be known as the most powerful aurors with the help of the other. 

His fingers flex in eagerness and impatience. He couldn’t wait to see Percy after nearly five years. They did keep in touch with letters, but it wasn’t enough. He… he wanted to see him in person. He couldn’t wait to see his best friend. 

Especially after hearing the horrific news of the Grindelwald situation. Percival did write him saying that he was fine, and he was back to work only three days after being found. That did nothing to help decrease Theseus’s worry. Percy was never one to take care of himself. He immediately got a boat ticket and sailed his way to New York, not waiting a minute to get to his best friend’s side. 

He runs his fingers through his short blond hair as he walks out of the elevator. He sees Percy’s office door ahead of him, and his stomach twists in anxiety. The idea of seeing his lifelong friend again makes him dizzy and sweaty. 

The closer he gets to the door, the slower he gets. It’s painful to lie to himself about his feeling for his dear friend. He’s known about the friendly feelings he had turning into something less friendly for years now. He dares to say he’s felt this way since he graduated Hogwarts. Working at Percy’s side for ten years, spending sleepless nights, eating dinner wherever was closest, or sleeping at each other’s houses once the fatigue catches them. He had immediately tried to push those feelings away, but they only grew stronger. He was relieved to have been transferred to his home in England. That way he didn’t have to face his fears. 

Years later, he was now facing his fears. He was going to take it by the throat and tell Percy how he feels. He was going to get this over with, whether it erases his whole relationship with Percy or not. Knowing Percival, he knows if Percy didn’t feel the same way, it wouldn’t be a big deal. Percy was one to pretend something didn’t happen. That’s how aurors are able to sleep at night. Pretend something never happened. 

He grins at the sign on Percy’s door. When he got word from Percy of his new status, he was overly proud of him. It was no surprise though. There was no other person more capable to being the Director of Magical Security or the Head of the Department of Magical Law than his Percy. 

He opens the door dramatically and enthusiastically – always one to want to gain the room’s attention. His eyes immediately dart to the sitting figure at the desk. A smile grows rapidly on his lips when he sees Percival, who stands up in bewilderment. The bewilderment turns delightful, and Percival whips around his desk to embrace Theseus into a hug. 

“Theseus! How the hell are you?” Percival’s booming voice hits him, and Theseus melts into his arms with a low laugh. 

“Never better, Percy. The real question is how the hell are you?” Theseus retorts back with the question laced with rigidness. The hug breaks apart, and Percival glares at him lightheartedly. He pats Theseus on the shoulder. 

“You worry too much about me, dear friend. I’ve long gone forgotten about it,” Percival shrugs off easily. His shoulders are less tense than Theseus remembers, and his arms hang loose into his pockets. Theseus knows Percival probably took the first week back by storm. He probably yelled at everyone who dared to ask if he was okay. Percival had to be okay. He was the director of security. He was the head auror. He couldn’t appear weak.

Theseus leans against the desk beside him, his arms folded against his chest as he studies Percival. “I hurried over here as fast as I could. I had to know if my favorite pen-pal was truly okay. You always downplay your health,” Theseus accuses casually, not wanting to upset Percival, but also wanting his worry to be known and accounted for. He feels his muscles loosen up once he earns a smile on Percival’s face. He hasn’t seen one in years, and it was a beautiful sight. 

He internally curses himself. He did not just call Percy beautiful. 

“Worries can be put aside now that you’re here,” Percival responds easily with the same smile from earlier. Percival’s eyes on him makes Theseus red in the face, and he looks down at his feet. 

“Uncanny.” 

“Hm?” Theseus hums absentmindedly. He raises an eyebrow in confusion when all he gets from Percival is a grin with a sparkle of bafflement in his eyes. “Percival-“

“Theseus!”

Theseus is smiling wide by the time he turns around. He catches the body with open, welcoming arms, and he laughs into the familiar red hair. 

The familiar smell of his baby brother hits his nose, and he takes a deep breath to savor it. He breaks away from Newt, but keeps an arm tight around his shoulders. Hearing Newt’s laugh reminds him of the past such a long time ago. His stomach tosses at the overwhelming feeling of his brother’s absence in his life. He nearly forgets about Percival standing nearby, but he turns away when he does remember. 

There is only a few things that can go over Theseus’s head. After the war, he learned to instinctively take note of his surroundings. He learned to not ignore suspicious behavior.   
For some reason, though, he took the sight of Percival looking at Newt as nothing. Percival’s eyes hold something deep within them, and he is transfixed on Newt as if Newt held the updated book of laws, and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on it. He let the observance slip over his head. 

The fact that Percival is holding Newt’s case does get Theseus moving though. The infamous case, that he’s been told has led to catastrophe only a year ago. A case that is holding a numerous amount of illegal creatures, and Percival is holding it without a hint of alarm. Percival is actually holding it with leisure as if it didn’t faze him. Not even a little. He watches as Percival hands the case back to its owner, and Newt takes it. Newt’s eyes are trained on Percy’s shoulders, and his eyes soon meet Theseus’s with a smile. 

Theseus furrows his brows in concentration as he observes them both. He examines Newt’s face, which was slowly turning more red, and his eyes flicker all over the room.   
He hasn’t been around Newt in years, but he doesn’t have to. He knows the signs of an incredibly nervous, flustered Newt. It reminds Theseus of when Newt was caught stealing cookies from their mother. His face had turned red as his hair, and his eyes never did meet their scolding mother’s. It reminds Theseus of when their principal had told Newt that he had to give a speech in front of the eighth-grade greens club. Newt went pale in the face, and Theseus had to stay up all night listening to Newt recite his speech. 

He remembers fondly of the memory of Newt’s first crush. Newt had begged Theseus to come to his Hufflepuff’s room to talk about a girl named Leta, who had kissed him on his cheek before she left for winter break. 

He remembers Newt ranting about how beautiful Leta looked in her blue overcoat, how sweet she was to him, and how she always seemed to be intrigued by his findings on magical creatures. Newt begged Theseus for advice, which Theseus was overjoyed to give him. 

The memory of Newt’s face turning redder the more he stuttered in front of Leta slides into Theseus’s head. He never did meet Leta’s eyes, instead keeping them entranced on Leta’s shoulder as he told her about the creatures he found-

_Wait._

“Percy, let me speak to Newt for a minute.” 

Theseus doesn’t wait for Percival to turn around entirely before he grabs onto Newt’s right ear and ushers them both out the door. 

*

“Ow! Theseus, don’t do that! We’re not kids,” Newt whines as he swats at the harsh hand on his ear. 

Theseus lets go with one last harsh tug. “Clearly you know we’re not, because you have a crush on a man twice your age!” 

Newt childishly slaps Theseus’s retreating arm, and he sets his case down. He brushes his hair with his fingers. “Hardly! He’s near your age-“

“Oh, so you do have a crush on him!” Theseus retorts bitterly. He folds his arms across his chest with a stern glare targeted on his brother. Newt’s gaze was now on Theseus’s tie, and he was silent as the night. His eyes are moving rapidly though, obviously trying to conjure up some words. 

“You wrote me that you were interested in a girl named Tina. What happened to that?” Theseus interrogates, trying to calm his quickening heartbeat. 

Newt bites his lip. “I-I don’t know. I did… I don’t know what happened. I just… Mr. Graves and I have worked together for a year now. It just happened?” Newt works to explain with his neck now red as an apple. He tugs at his collar nervously, his hands shaking like it was choking him. 

Theseus curses under his breath and covers his face with his hands in irritation. He tries to soothe his anger, not wanting to yell at his baby brother, who he hasn’t seen for a long time. He doesn’t want this to drive them apart, but he doesn’t understand why Newt has to like Percival. Newt has had barely two crushes in his life. Newt wasn’t one to become attracted to someone easily. Now Newt has a crush on Percival, who Theseus is completely interested in. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Theseus turns around to look at Newt. Newt is standing with his back bent with his hands in his long blue coat, and Theseus knows this is him trying to appear small. Newt is now looking at his face, a few times meeting Theseus’s eyes. He looks like a child, who’s being yelled at by his parents. 

Theseus sighs, moving a piece of red hair out of Newt’s eyes. 

“Me too.” 

**

Theseus starts the game off quickly. He wakes up early in the morning to meet Percival in his office. He hasn’t woken up this early since they worked together, and fatigue holds tight to his legs as he walks to the office. Percival greets him with a small smile, and Theseus spends the morning bringing up some of their old memories. Percival laughs with him, taking out some of his old whiskey to share with the other auror. Theseus considers it a big win. 

Waking up super early is definitely worth it hours later, when Newt comes into the room with wide eyes. Theseus grins smugly, standing behind Percival, who is obliviously scribbling in his notes. Theseus leans over Percival’s form to where his chin is mere inches away from Percival’s shoulder. 

He feels Newt’s glare for the rest of the day. 

Theseus: 1 Newt: 0

**

Newt counters Theseus with one of the most cliché moves in the book. 

Theseus and Percival are walking around the lobby. A long day of work is halfway done. They had come back from getting lunch, and Theseus listens carefully to Percival, hearing about all the crazy cases he’s solved. They walk closely to each other, their arms grazing against the other as they talk about their best moments in the job. 

Then suddenly, Percival gets an armful of Newt, who seemed to have stumbled on something and landed right into Percival’s chest. Theseus stares in utter disbelief as his mischievous baby brother apologizes repeatedly, though _doesn’t move a muscle_ to get out of Percival’s arms. Newt only leans against Percival with his hands wrapped tightly around the auror’s biceps. Newt’s face is pink with embarrassment, but Theseus can see that he is blushing as well under Percival’s gaze. 

Theseus hears Percival giving Newt a lecture about being more careful. Theseus looks to the right where he spots a blonde woman with amusement painted on her face. Her face blooms in pure joy as she watches the scene in front of her. Theseus glances down in time to watch her move her outstretched foot to innocently behind her leg. 

_Did she-_

The woman meets his glare, and Theseus goes cold when she winks at him before giggling and turning to walking away. 

Theseus’s jaw drops when he looks back and sees that Percival is looking at Newt with pure fond. Newt has yet to move.

Theseus: 1 Newt: 1

**

Theseus knows he’s got Percy now. How could Newt go against him for Percival’s heart? Newt doesn’t know him. He doesn’t know what Percival likes or dislikes. Newt’s only known him for barely a year, while Theseus has known him for around ten years. Percival has told him many secrets through their pen-pal letters. Secrets that Newt couldn’t have possibly gotten out of Percival in only a year. There was no way. 

He walks with triumph to Percival’s office. He feels for the gold pocket watch in his pocket, playing with it with his fingers. He freezes when he spots a lady fall and drop her things. 

“Oh, Merlin!” she shouts in irritation as she collects her scattered items. She is wearing a light blue coat with a black hat on top of her short brown hair. Theseus sighs and goes over to gather the papers that had made their way across the hall. 

He gets the fallen papers and hands them to the woman, who thanks him instantly. “Thank you! I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost any of my papers. I’d be a wreck if I was told to handwrite these reports again.” 

Theseus gives her a friendly smile. “It’s no problem. Now, be careful,” he softly teases, and he turns to go to his original destination. He successfully gets Percival alone in his office, and he walks over to where he is working on a case. 

The only sign Percival gives that shows that he knows he’s there is a short glance up at him. Percival goes immediately back to his work. Theseus doesn’t mind. He knows he got Percy with his gift. 

His stomach takes a tumble when he reaches into his pocket to find it empty. He pulls the inner fabric out to show that it is completely empty. He feels his heart beat against his chest as he checks all over his body for other pockets. He can sense himself starting to hyperventilate as he looks all around the room for it to have by chance fallen out. 

“Theseus-“

“Mr. Graves!” 

The room is interrupted by Newt, who comes in running after a black mass. Theseus freezes in disbelief as he watches Newt dive for the mass behind a leather chair. Theseus sees it is the infamous Niffler, and he can scream when Percival dashes from his seat at his desk to where Newt is positioned on his hands and knees in front of an open vent. 

“For the love of Merlin,” Theseus curses. No one hears him though, because Newt is busy stretching into the vent for the Niffler, and Percival is on his knees behind Newt trying to somehow help. 

Then the impossible happens. 

Newt stretches forward some more, causing his backside to raise up. It catches Percival’s attention, and Theseus watches in horror as the Director of Magical Security and his lifetime friend stares at his younger brother’s ass. The Niffler obviously left Percival’s mind like a freight train as soon as Newt reached more into the vent. Theseus’s face turns red with anger when he sees that Newt’s arms are barely even moving to give off the illusion of searching for the Niffler. 

Theseus’s eyes nearly roll out of his head when he sees Newt crawl out of the vent slowly, making sure his backside still has Percival’s full attention. Newt turns around with the Niffler in his hands, and he shyly looks up at Percival to give the impression of being embarrassed. 

_Who the hell taught him about teasing?_

“I’m sorry, Mr. Graves. My Niffler got loose when I… I got something,” Newt explains quietly. He brings the Niffler into one arm, and he brings the now free hand into his coat pocket. 

Theseus brings his hands into fists as he watches Newt take out a pocket mirror. He opens it with a click, and he hands it over to Percival. “I-I got it for you. It’s a Foe-Glass. I thought it’d come in handy for your job, and I thought it’d make you feel safer?” Newt clarifies with blushed cheeks. His eyes are fixed on the mirror as Percival takes it.

“Wow… Newt. This means a lot. That was very kind of you, Newt,” Percival thanks him kindly with gracious eyes trying to meet with Newt’s. Newt meets him with a small smile, working to make himself appear small. Percival keeps looking at him, but now his eyes shine with adoration. 

“Call me Percival,” the director softly asks Newt with his eyes locked with Newt’s. Newt smiles, and Percival gently moves the magizoologist’s hair out of his face.

The woman from earlier appears at the doorway. She walks directly towards Theseus with victory twinkling in her eyes. She brings up the pocket watch from her pocket and hands it back to Theseus. A wicked grin works its way on the woman’s face. “Here, I think you dropped this in the hallway.” 

Theseus: 1 Newt: 2

**

Theseus apparates into his apartment, knowing damn well he won’t be able to open his door without totally breaking it apart. He throws his keys on the kitchen table, the only sign of anger he is willing to show. He isn’t one to show his feelings, but he could only hold it in for so long. 

How could he not win Percival over? Bless him, but how the Merlin did Newt keep winning him over? He hadn’t thought it would be a difficult thing to win over Percival. They were just alike in nearly every aspect. They were both strong aurors dedicated to their jobs with powerful personalities. They both loved being in charge and telling people what to do. It gave them both purpose, and the control makes them feel even stronger. 

Newt comes in and literally falls into Percival’s arms, and Newt has him. Newt comes running in like a damsel in distress after his Niffler, and Percival is there for him like a moth to a light. Newt comes in with a magical creature on the loose, and Percival barely bats an eye at that. Percival is there to give and give to Newt, and Newt takes it all. 

Percival is a giver. Newt needs a giver. 

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears hushed voices. Theseus follows it, one hand aimed down to snatch his wand if needed. He glances around his apartment, and he sees a few of Newt’s things. Him and Newt may be at war for Percival’s heart, but that doesn’t mean Newt isn’t welcome in his apartment. 

He jumps when he hears a creak in one of the rooms. He has his wand drawn now, and he sneaks a peek inside each room looking for the intruder. 

After looking through each room, he furrows his eyebrows in confusion. There is no one in the apartment but him. What was making the noise?

Deciding to ignore it, Theseus goes back to the kitchen to get something started for dinner. Merlin knows that Newt can’t cook for shit. 

He had just preheated the oven, when he hears a louder duo of voices. He immediately moves to find out what it is, and he follows it into his room. He stops to a halt when he sees Newt and Percival. Percival is scrutinizing Newt’s arm, his face furrowed in concentration and worry. Newt weakly pulls at his arm from Percival’s grip, but he soon gives up and lets Percival observe it. Newt leans against the drawers. 

“Percival, I’m used to it. The creatures get excited for food time, and I get scratched or bit nearly every day,” Newt assures Percival. “Most of them are rescued from abusers. They are not used to kind hands.” 

“Some of them are illegal for a reason, Newt,” Percival scolds lamely. His words scream lawful, but his facial features show worrisome. 

Theseus spots Newt’s case near the bed. Percival actually went into Newt’s case? Did he help Newt feed them?

“They need help, Percival,” Newt defends with an unwavering tone. His eyes land on Percival, who stays quiet. “I can’t let people hurt or kill them. They are only defending themselves.” 

Percival doesn’t respond, rather pulling Newt’s sleeve out of the way to look at more of his scars. Theseus hears Percival sigh under his breath at the sight, and it has Theseus wondering just how bad Newt let himself get. How bad did Newt let the animals scratch, bite, or hurt him? He wants to yell at him for not having his own health at the top of his priority list. 

Theseus watches as Percival works to look at more of Newt’s skin. Theseus tenses when Newt slowly removes his coat, leaving himself in only a shirt, a bowtie, and pants. Newt keeps eye contact with Percival as he removes the layer of clothing, revealing more access to his battered skin. Theseus hears Percival suck in a breath. 

“Newt…” Percival sighs with disapproval. He unbuttons the buttons of Newt’s shirt to look at more skin, running his thumb along the bumps and scratches. Newt keeps his eyes on his arm, and he leans more against the furniture behind him. He lets Percival move his arm higher so he can look more, turning himself into a doll for Percival to move for himself.   
Theseus doesn’t know what is going on, but he keeps watching quietly. He hates to admit, but he likes the fact that Newt is perfectly comfortable in Percival’s care. It took quite a lot for Newt to be content with where is at and who he is with. 

Theseus remembers reading Percival’s dreams for the future back when they were only pen-pals. Percival repeatedly said he wanted to make people feel safe. He wants to help people and help them feel at ease. He wants to take care of people, and Newt is one of them. 

The moment is disturbed when Percival suddenly walks away from Newt. 

“This is wrong,” Percival mutters, quickening Theseus’s heartbeat. “You’re Theseus’s little brother. I can’t…this is wrong. He would kill me.” 

Newt stays quiet, keeping his eyes on the wall behind Percival. He bites his lip in anticipation, and Theseus knows he doesn’t know what to say or do. 

Theseus’s head is hurting. Percival pretty much confessed his feelings for Newt. He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand how they have known each other for years, confided in each other, and pushed each other to their goals. How could Newt be the one Percival wants? 

“You’re so strong, Newt,” Percival speaks up with such earnest dripping from his words. “You expose Grindelwald, and it kills me to say that you saved me. You did though, and I couldn’t be more grateful.” 

Theseus can only imagine how red Newt’s body is with such words being told to him. He sees Newt play with his fingers, unable to look anywhere near Percival. The auror only continues, “You’re so young and kind. You care about others before you even think about yourself. You go against the law to keep your creatures safe. How amazing can you be?”

Theseus brings his head back against the wall behind him with a sigh, feeling his chest tighten with disappointment and sorrow. He grips at his hair in anguish, trying to distract himself from the words Percival is saying to Newt rather than him. He’s not used to such things to be coming out of Percival’s mouth. He wasn’t used to Percival being so emotional. He’s used to an emotionally constipated Percival, who is too prideful to share his emotions. 

“I can’t do this.” 

Theseus perks up at the statement, and he becomes alarmed when he hears footsteps coming towards him. Theseus apparates across the hall to the kitchen to give the idea that he just got home. 

A few minutes go by, and Percival doesn’t come out of the room. Theseus gets anxious and apparates back to where he was. He peeks around the corner, and he instantly jumps back at the sight. 

Percival is standing about where he had been, but Newt had moved. He was now directly in front of Percival moving down onto his knees. His hands are holding onto Percival’s pants for steadiness, and he is holding eye contact with Percival as he settles down on the floor. 

Newt didn’t plan ahead because now he is sitting on his knees in front of Percival, and he hasn’t made another move. The two hold each other’s eyes, and Percival then reaches down to run his fingers through Newt’s hair. 

“Beautiful,” Percival whispers to Newt. It makes Newt visibly shiver and close his eyes as he takes in the words. 

Newt lets go of Percival to instead start unbuttoning his shirt. He moves his head down to look at Percival’s belt, and he slithers his shirt off his shoulders and places it under his knees. He looks back up, not entirely meeting Percival, but he gets close. Theseus can see Newt’s discomfort and uncertainty. Theseus feels wrong for knowing that Newt is not going to make the next move. 

Newt is relying on Percival to continue. 

Percival must have read Newt’s body language, because he slides his own coat off and drops it on the floor. He keeps his eyes on Newt as he unbuckles his belt. 

The soft click of Percival’s belt makes Theseus look away in fear and disgust. 

Is he seriously going to watch Newt give his best friend and crush a blowjob? Are they going to stop there? Is he actually going to be present when they have sex? 

He looks around to get a glimpse of Newt reaching up to tug Percival’s pants down a little. Theseus curses and looks away again. He murmurs a non-detecting charm over himself. He is going to hell. Why on earth is he considering on watching this? 

A shiver runs down his spine when he hears a soft grunt. 

He looks back into the room, and his stomach drops. 

The two of them are in the perfect position where Theseus can see Newt’s head behind Percival’s body. Newt’s hands are barely touching Percival’s waist, as if putting his hands on the auror’s waist was somehow dirtier than giving him head. 

“Shit…” Percival groans under his breath. Both hands are on Newt now with one hand in his hair and the other caressing his jaw. Newt pulls away, his eyes locked on Percival’s wrist underneath his chin. He kisses along the older man’s thumb. He looks back up at Percival. 

“You are going to get me killed,” Percival chuckles with a shake of his head. 

Newt places his lips against Percival’s fingertips, and Theseus can see a slight curve form on Newt’s lips. 

“Why am I watching this?” Theseus bickers to himself. He can’t look away though, and he goes quiet when Percival speaks again. 

“You are making me want to fuck you in your brother’s bed.” 

Percival pulls Newt up on his feet, wrapping an arm around the younger man’s waist to keep him steady. Percival brings Newt into a heavy kiss with nothing but teeth and tongue. Newt returns the kiss just as deep and passionate, and his hand wraps around Percival’s neck while the other sneaks between their bodies to wrap around the other man. Percival groans into the kiss, and Theseus watches as he bites hard on his little brother’s lower lip.

Theseus goes to close his eyes and call it a night, but then Percival bends down to pick Newt up. Newt instinctively wraps his legs around Percival’s waist, and the auror walks over to the bed and brings them both down onto the sheets. 

With a jolt, Theseus walks away from the room to calm his racing heart. His pants feel incredibly tight around him, and he can’t believe he’s watching this. He’s watching his best friend getting it on with his baby brother. What kind of disgusting person is he?

Why is he watching this? He spent the past few weeks fighting Newt for Percival, and now he’s about to watch Percival fuck him? What kind of sick person is he?

Next thing he hears is the sound of his brother moaning. With the charm in mind, Theseus walks slightly into the room with his eyes set on the couple in the bed. Percival lost his shirt and now only has his pants on. Newt is only clothed by his underwear. Percival is sucking a mark into Newt’s hip bone, and Newt claws at Percival’s shoulders. 

Percival runs a tongue along Newt’s waistline of his underwear, and he teasingly digs the tiniest bit of his tongue underneath. Newt lets go of Percival, in favor of holding onto the sheets under him. His face and chest are flustered, and Theseus can see his prominent bulge. 

Theseus watches as Percival’s back muscles tense and untense as he makes his way across Newt’s chest, leaving bites along the skin. Percival pulls Newt’s underwear down his legs leaving him exposed. His utterly aroused state is made bare to the ones in the room, and Percival ignores it. He pulls Newt’s body down the bed so his knees bend over his shoulders. His head goes completely between Newt’s legs, and Theseus watches as his brother’s body comes to life. 

The sensation causes Newt’s body to tremble and arch in pleasure. He lets the sweetest moans slip through his lips before he hides his face in his own elbow. Theseus watches as Newt’s feet involuntarily dig into Percival’s shoulder blades, but the auror doesn’t seem to mind it. He only grips on Newt’s side with one hand, and he brings the other hand to where his mouth is. 

Newt’s body shivers more, and discomfort appears on his face as Percival enters a finger in him. His tongue loosens the muscle, making it easier for Newt to adjust for another finger. Newt is moaning Percival’s name in a mantra by the time he has four fingers in him. 

“Percy….” Newt whines when Percival removes his fingers. Theseus sucks in a breath at Newt moaning his nickname for Percival. Newt keeps his face from sight, and Theseus watches Percival remove the rest of his clothes. Percival kneels between Newt’s legs, leaning down to kiss the other wizard. He kisses from Newt’s lips to his jaw to down his neck. Newt moans his name.

“God, you’re amazing,” Percival praises Newt, who moans softly in response. Percival presses his lips against Newt’s forehead. He wraps Newt’s legs around himself, and he reaches down to guide himself in. He takes the redhead’s hands into his and bends down to kiss his neck. 

Theseus knows right when Percival pushes in by the way Newt’s face screws up in pain. He lets go of Percival’s hands to grip his shoulders instead. His nails dig into Percival’s skin, leaving dents in his upper back. Newt whimpers at a particular thrust, and Percival shushes him with a kiss. 

Theseus realizes right then that he doesn’t want to be Percival. They wouldn’t work. The fact that they have nearly everything in common is the real problem and the real reason they wouldn’t work out. They both have a need to be in control and to comfort. Him and Percival wouldn’t mix well. 

Percival and Newt mix nicely. Newt’s always needed someone to tell him what to do. He’s always needed someone’s thoughts and opinions. Newt is an independent person, and he can get by on his own. Having someone to be there for him, though, will make him stronger and more confident. Having someone there for him will make him happier. 

As if Percival could read his mind, he pins Newt’s hands down on the bed. He skims his lips along Newt’s face and hair, leaving kisses all over the distressed wizard. 

“You’re so hot, Newt. Letting me fuck you in your big brother’s bed,” Percival whispers hotly against Newt’s ear with a deep thrust. Theseus shivers at the words, remembering what he is doing. 

“All nice and warm around my cock,” Percival moans breathlessly, nipping at Newt’s neck and shoulders. “So tight around me… Does it feel good, baby?” 

Newt mindlessly nods, entranced by the sensation and pleasure running through his body. He bucks up to meet Percival’s hips with his own. Their moans fill the room as they get closer to the edge. Percival grabs hold of Newt’s hair, tilting his head to the side to bite at his neck. 

“I didn’t hear you, Mr. Scamander,” Percival tsks with a punishing thrust. “How does it feel losing your virginity in your brother’s bed to your brother’s best friend?” His hands grip incredibly tight around Newt’s hips causing a soon-to-be bruise. Theseus curses at the fact that Newt is losing his virginity in his bed, and he can only imagine asking Newt about the hand prints on his waist. 

Newt scrambles for purchase on Percival’s shoulders and back. His moans turn into whines as Percival hits his spot deep inside him. He forces out a distraught ‘yes’ and goes on repeat, whining as his arms are pinned above his head. “It feels so good, Percy…”

Theseus brings his palm against the bulge in his pants and presses for relief. The sight of Percival’s maddening thrusts and Newt’s moans growing higher and louder has his hands shaking with need. 

“Are you going to come for me?” Percival asks hauntingly, reaching down to jerk Newt off. The double pleasure has Newt moving to wrap his arms and legs around Percival as if he was the only thing keeping him alive. Newt’s moan reaches a new high before he is coming over the edge with a shout of Percival’s name spilling through his lips. 

Percival grips tight on Newt’s thighs and thrusts three more times, and he’s coming deep inside Newt. 

Theseus apparates from the room to the hallway bathroom, coming with a shout and the sight of Percival coming into his baby brother burned in his mind.   
**


End file.
